The Flames of War
by Hellion Prime
Summary: Unknown to many Cybertronians, there was a 7th Ancient. His name was forgotten, but his title is well known. He is The War-God, and he is returning.
1. Prologue

**I do not own Transformers, all rights belong to Hasbro, Arianne belongs to Fallen Angel 1243, the Realm of Cybres belongs to Elhini Prime, I only own Hellion/Firestorm, the 6 Ancients, and Firesoul.**

Unknown POV

War...

It is what turns Rookies into Veterans, culls the weak and leaves only the strong. War can rip families apart, destroy friendships, and annihilate cities.

War...I LIVE for it!

My bretheren and I waged wars for many years. The constant fighting and death ended only when Tyrannus was killed, and I was trapped. Trapped in this accursed tomb of ice, guarded by Behemoth.

To think, the others would underestimate me. They left the weakest of us to keep me here...they must believe that the flames of my hatred will be weakened.

Oh how wrong they are, for my flames have only grown stronger during my captivity. Once I am free, I will take great pleasure in ripping them apart and showing them they were wrong. Already I can feel this tomb weakening, it is only a matter of time before I can shatter it.

I can feel the presence of that arrogant Maximal outside my tomb. He has rarely moved from his spot...it seems he's realized what the others have forgotten.

Hatred and rage burn through me, and it is only a matter of time before they feel the flames.

Hm...? Ah, it appears my prison is already beginning to break. But...it's a single crack. But that crack will begin to grow. It seems my revenge will be sooner than I thought.

I sense...fear. It seems Behemoth has noticed the crack. That's right weakling, fear me.

For my freedom will once again ignite the flames of war.

**And that's the preview of the 7th, and lesser known, Ancient. And for now all you'll know is his title, 'The War-God'. His name will be revealed in Blazing Defender. And it's intended to be short. And for those curious, he's a bit taller than Megatron, but despite the size difference between him and the other 6, he is NOWHERE near being weaker. I'll leave it up to all of you to guess just HOW strong he is.**

**Edit: I MIGHT one day turn this into an actual story that shows the time of the Ancients through his optics.**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own Transformers, all rights belong to Hasbro, I only own the 7 Ancients and Hellion/Firestorm.**

Chapter 1

Through the Warrior's Eyes

Furyhowl POV

I looked down upon a group of Maximals as they were digging into a mountain to make a home and growled. These foolish little Maximals thought they could intrude on MY territory and live?

Time to make them see their mistake...as they die.

I let out a roar as I jumped down from my perch, the pathetic Maximals turning and letting out yelps of fear. I chuckled and readied my blade, Worldbreaker.

"Foolish little weaklings, did you think you'd go unnoticed?" I said.

I chuckled again as one charged towards me roaring, as it neared me I readied Worldbreaker and swung it, cutting the Maximal in two as the pieces slid to a stop behind me. I let out another roar and started my own charge.

They tried to fight back, but I was superior to them in every way. I cut them down one by one, their energon splashing onto my body. I looked to the side and saw that one survived being cut in half, energon spilling out of where the back half of it's body once was. I growled and picked the pathetic thing up by the neck, before impaling it on Worldbreaker.

I watched as it's optics flickered and died, not a shred of regret or guilt came to me. In our world, only the strong survive, the weak must be culled.

I heard a whimper and saw a young Maximal nudging the body of one of the dead, likely it's mother. I made my way towards it as it looked up at me, letting out another whimper. I raised a clawed pede and stomped on the little one, crushing it underfoot.

A ping of guilt came from my spark this time, but I pushed it back. The young one would've died regardless, I simply saved it from ending up as food for Tyrannus, or another victim of the Anima.

I looked towards the cave they had dug, then down at the corpses around me. I began to throw them into the cave, once I made sure every single one was in it, I let out a strong blast of fire from my maw towards the top of the entrance, causing it to cave in and seal it off.

I turned and began walking away, before I heard a loud roar. Looking up, i growled at what I saw. Skyterror was flying above, circling around where I was standing. I let out a roar as he started diving towards me, and I bent down. Just as he was nearing me I jumped, colliding with him and slamming Worldbreaker into his side.

I began tearing away at his armor with the blades on the back of my right hand. I switched hands, grabbing my sword with my smaller arm, before slamming my larger hand into him. I would've grinned if I could, as he roared in pain. I switched hands again, Worldbreaker now being held by my larger hand again, and I climbed onto his back.

I prepared to bring Worldbreaker down into his spark, my claws digging into his back to keep me there, before I heard another roar. I looked towards the mountain and saw Tyrannus in all his 'glory' ontop of it.

I jumped off Skyterror, letting the weakling fly away. I glared up at Tyrannus as he glared back. I roared my challenge as he roared back, and he began descending towards me. I readied Worldbreaker, I would not let him take MY territory!

**For many years, my brothers and I waged wars against one another. Many times, they would try to assault my territory and kill me, but they always failed. Not even Tyrannus could ever kill me.**

**I earned my place in time, as the greatest Warrior to exist. While my name was eventually lost to time, my title was always known. Each of us gained our titles for good reasons, I was no different.**

**I became The War-God, for I was a bringer of war, and the others knew that divided, they could not fight me. But they did not trust each other, either. The only ones to trust one another were Leviathan and Cataclysm, but they were true brothers.**

**I...am Furyhowl, The War-God! Greatest of the Ancients! Where I walked, death followed.**

**So sit back, little humans. You will have the honor of witnessing our time, through MY optics.**

* * *

**And that's the end of the 1st chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it, and I hope you all enjoy the rest of the story! Please remember to review, input is appreciated.**

**R&R**


End file.
